


Five

by mon_coeur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, G!P Toni, Other, Riverdale, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_coeur/pseuds/mon_coeur
Summary: 5... cheryl hates the number 5Enjoy 💓





	Five

Five months. Five months. I hated that number five. She left, in the middle of the night, the most romantic, lustful night of my life. I woke up that morning, alone. I suppose we weren't good with goodbyes. Just thinking about it made me want to scream in agony. My handwriting improved with letters. Letters I wrote in great detail until my fingers ached. One letter a day. My vocabulary increased, I found myself explaining things I could only physically understand, yet I was explaining to another person to the best of my abilities. I made friends at a post office. 

I wrote a letter a day, and received one letter each month, which never was long enough, but enough to know I was wanted, that I was still loved, and unforgotten. That I still meant something, that someone was waiting for me, just as much as I was waiting for them. My nights consisted of a phone call, my cousin; Betty, or Veronica, Josie, and Kevin, who were practically my family. We needed each other now. After a phone call, which normally lasted about an hour; I'd lock up the house for the night, dim the lights, and snuggle up on the couch, which seemed rather large compared to needless to say the amount of months. 

I'd curl up in a blanket, her blanket, and watch a romance movie, clutching a pillow to my chest. I needed the closure. The blanket's scent was hers. I couldn't wash it, I didn't want to, why? It felt like there was still a part of her here, with me, when I cradled myself against the fabric. This blanket was my closure, my only closure if I even had one. Nights were rituals. Phone, movie, sleep, life going on the best way it could. I didn't know how I could possible be so strong, full of hope. I slept alone, occasionally glancing over my right shoulder to make sure this was real, this nightmare was happening- it happened. Sometimes, I'd wake up screaming, if not sobbing. Some days my throat was raspy, I was 'sick'. And on those lucky days, I'd wake up to a wet pillow, but that was just minor compared to others, no need to list, that was then and this was now. 

But there were nights where I was content, so numb. I'd sit in bed, with her shirt, with our song playing in the background. Talking to the Moon, our song, my lullaby. I drifted to sleep, almost believing, maybe even feeling her arms wrap around me. Her face buried into my neck, kissing me, leaving her mark. I was hers and only hers, for forever, which didn't feel long enough. Don't get me wrong, I'm not depressed, never was, never will be.  
Just.. sad. There's a difference. I lived my life, I went out, I laughed, I joked, I sang and danced. I wasn't missing out on anything, un-important. However, I had my memories, and physical things to keep me at peace while I waited. Her t-shirts, the brand of shampoo she uses, the cologne she wore, pictures of her. But most importantly her ring on my finger. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. 

My name's Cheryl Topaz and I'm an army wife. 

I've met her back in high school, I remembered it ever so clearly. I remembered the night she asked for my Aunt's blessing. I was eighteen, and she was just a year older. We were so in love, there was no doubt in that, everyone saw it, the love we had for one another, it was no surprise my Aunt granted us her blessing. Wither it was out of pity, for the love of me, or to just want me to be happy; for 'what I was getting into.' Either way, it happened, we happened, I was married. 

Of course those thoughts haunted me every once in a while. What if? What if she didn't return to me? What if she would never come home? But she didn't allow me to think that way. She never wanted me to think that way. I knew what I was doing- what we were doing. We had our goals and dreams, and together we helped full-fill each others. We shared the dream of being married to one another. Her goal was to be in the army, ever since high school, and now she was. My goal, was to make her happy. And so, she was. It was amazing, everything about marriage was. Yes, that includes sex. There hasn't been a room in our home that hasn't been, well you know...  
There was so much passion, that's all I could remember with my faded memory. There hasn't been a moment where I didn't look into her eyes, and believe every single word. Her touch sent me wild, her kisses made me breathless, and her embrace kept me safe. 

Lonely nights, I found myself full of lust, and longing. I wanted, I needed her. I craved for her touch, the heat of her body hoovering above me, against me. I wanted to call her name in bliss, and know she was the only one to evertouch me. My way to release my lust was no match, however my imagination could have the chance to bare to stand in hisshadow, because I remembered everything clearly. I could not, and would not forget. 

Of course there was always that type of question. 'How can you do this?' or 'How are you so devoted?' but the worst one was; 'How can you live like this?' I was able to handle it, obviously. I was devoted because I was, and still am madly, and deeply in love, and the third question was pretty much knocked out with the answer to the second. Love had, and has no boundaries, it has no label as wrong or right. But it certainly involved a choice. Because I chose to 'live like this', I chose to marry for love. Until death due us part. Nothing about my marriage was different from anyone else's. Except for one thing, my wife being home for a short amount of time, but that only made me cherish, and worship what I had. Because I had something others didn't, and for that I was, and still am forever grateful. 

I refused to acquire the knowledge of her next short visit, my heart couldn't bare it. To be excited, and long for something, but at the same time know that it couldn't last was heart-breaking. I was better off knowing last minute, when my mind was focused on other things, like being caught up in the moment so to speak. 

The timer on the oven rang, it echoed through my ears, waking me out of my numb moment, minute, hour. I lost track of time with moments like these. Today was one of those days. The day's I'd stay inside, and wear nothing but her socks, her boxers, her purple flannel pajama pants, and her white wife beater. Basically, her clothes. The weather outside didn't help either, the rain beat against the kitchen window, which was directly above my oven, with my dinner; which was probably burning by now. I grabbed a cloth and pulled out a very bronzed turkey. 

Today, was Thanksgiving. I wanted to give my thanks, I had so much to be thankful for. I was relieved that I decided to celebrate the holiday alone. Josie insisted on me joining her family, and herself, but I denied, and assured that I would most likely spend the day in bed anyway, which I didn't. Betty and Jughead also offered, even something simple as Chinese take-out, but I denied that too. I hadn't had Chinese since, she was home. And of course so did her Friends. 

They all respected my wishes to be alone, and went out and about their plans without me. At least I didn't interrupt their plans with my sulking, which I was perfectly content with. They were better off without me. 

Tonight's plan was turkey, the movie: Titanic, and sleep. 

I set the burning hot pot into the sink, keeping the lid on. The cold water of the faucet ran freely over the black pot causing steam to blur my vision. My hands instinctively swept the heated mist away. I let the pot linger under the cold water for a minute or two, before turning the water off, letting the pot sit there. 

The kitchen table was set, for two. Two red candles in the center of the table, along with side dishes, her favorites. Mashed potatoes, Cesar salad, cranberries, and pumpkin pie. I distinctively set the dishes across from each other, like we always ate. I even learned how to fold the fancy red napkins I bought, and I placed them atop the plates.  
The forks and spoons lied perfectly in order, or so I think they were, I tried my best. 

I really don't know what had gotton into me when I set a bottle of champagne with two glasses off to the side of the table. I wasn't expecting anyone, I was to dine by myself. But her life presence still lurked here, as I wanted it to. And by that, I had Talking to the Moon playing softly in the background, I enjoyed it. It soothed me. 

I turned back to the sink, and slowly set the pot down in between the two candles. I'd have to admit, the table looked like something straight of HGTV, I knew I should take a picture for future laughs, but this was a memory I wanted my heart to remember, not a piece of rubberized, sticky paper. 

Of course there was a slight stray of hope that lurked in me, that she might come home for a bit. That I might not be alone tonight. But that was something I could not, should not think of, not tonight. Especially not when I had a beautiful place setting, this was for me- for her. I promised her that I would live on, not sulk. So that's what I was doing. I made us dinner. 

I retrieved my turkey knife, and opened the pot, to witness the delicious looking turkey again. I tossed the lid into the sink, and began to gently carve through the turkey cutting out pieces, and her favorite pieces, setting them on our plates. 

I heard a slight sound, but it was quickly muted over the rumble of thunder, of an upcoming thunderstorm the news had warned about for this evening. Another reason, I never washed her blanket, tonight I'd clutch on to it. 

After I placed the cutted up pieces on our plates, I turned to quickly wash the knife, when I heard the front door open. 

Five things happened at once. My eyes closed, hoping. Hoping I was just going into the numbness again. I dropped the knife into the sink, loosing the feeling of my grip. 

I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. I instantly flung myself around to face the unknown. And then I screamed. 

"TONI!" The front door was wide open, and she stood in the doorway, with the pouring rain pounding outside behind her. 

I saw the water flood out of the house gutters. She wore a dark pair of jeans, with her muddy army boots, and a dark blue button down shirt. If I didn't know her any better, she must've changed on the way here. Her hair was longer, as it was supposed to be, but it still had that pretty pink color to it, the color I loved. Her bag was tossed off to the side, under the shelf of picture frames, full of pictures of our marriage, and life together. 

We stood like this for another half second, when my numbness slowly subsided, and my brain began to comprehend what was going on. She was home. Her arms were spread wide, waiting for me. 

"Cheryl." She whispered in her smooth velvety voice. 

Then it hit me, my wife, was home.  
I let out a loud sob, and darted across the connected rooms, straight into her arms. I buried my head into her chest, taking in as much of her scent as humanely possible. Her arms held me tightly against her, stroking my back, rocking me side to side to calm my tears. 

"Shh, my love." Her voice croaked. I couldn't say anything, I pulled away to look at her, I needed to see her beautiful brown eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes, then- I'll believe it all. This nightmare, this dream from hell. This was all too good to be true. I did not deserve this, no matter how long I longed for it all to finally happen. No way, no how could this be possible. 

Her eyes glistened in the darkness. "Oh Toni!"  
I threw myself back at her, and gripped tightly around her torso sinking into her. Her grip tightened rocking me, humming my lullaby to me, which only made me cry more. I didn't know how long we stood there, but I was numb again, but not that way. I didn't know what to say or do. 

"Breathe Baby." Her voice cleared my thoughts instantly, and I took a deep breath, and instantly calmed down, enough to breathe at least, but the tears still silently flowed down my flushed cheeks, I felt as if they were burning. 

I rested my head against her chest, and began the calming process, her smooth hand stroking of my back eased my pain. Her touch hasn't changed, and neither has her scent, or her voice. Nothing has changed. She was to come home, and everything would be like it was, until they'd take her away from me again. She kissed my head, and pulled away, to coax my chin up to meet her gaze. 

"Cheryl, babe..." Her eyes were full of tears, how badly did I want to kiss them away. "I'm home." Her voice cracked in her small whisper. 

My arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, afraid that she would vanish into thin air. The only sound was the thunder, and the heavy rain beating against the pavement just outside our front door's porch. I'd sit on those front porch steps, waiting. Talking to the Moon was just a minor sound in the background, almost muted. 

I found myself airborne then. My head instinctively rested against her chest, legs wrapped around her waist as she cradled me in her arms. She kicked the front door to a slamming close, and completely ignored the kitchen, passing it for the flight of stairs, or at least I think, my eyes were closed. I was taking in as much of her as I can. My hands snaked around her neck bringing me closer to her. 

I was numb again, because I felt my back slam into my- our bed. I darted my eyes open and saw my angel hover above me, pressing against me.  
"T-Toni what are you doing?" I kept my hands locked tightly around her neck, I didn't want her to leave me again.  
"What I should've done months ago." Her voice was husky, and her eyes were full of lust. 

Her lips crushed against mine, and I responded running my fingers through her long pink hair. Her tongue licked against my bottom lip, and I accepted her entrance. Her silky hands rubbed my sides under her t-shirt. I felt the air hit against my bare stomach, as she was pulling the shirt higher. We broke away, I threw my arms up in the air, and she pulled the shirt off throwing it across the room. I was getting eager, and impatient. 

The love of my life was home, and we were making up for lost time. I felt emotions crawl through me again. Passion, love, lust, everything. 

My hands quickly darted to her shirt, and I pulled it off her. As soon as I tossed the shirt aside, my hands quickly went to her jeans. My hands shook impatiently as I pulled the zipper down. She laid off to the side pulling off her jeans, and boxers, quickly. I whimpered missing her warmth around me. We were both sexually frustrated. 

Toni pounced back onto me again, breathing huskily, and I let my back press back against the bed sheets. She began to kiss my neck, biting, licking. I moaned in pleasure. 

"You like wearing my clothes when I'm not around?" Toni's voice was full of lust, and demand. I loved it, I missed it. I couldn't say anything, I nodded breathlessly. Her hands squirmed behind my back unclasping my bra, her lips breaking apart from my neck only to pull my bra away; tossing it off to the side. 

"My memory serves you no justice." Toni murmured, she began kissing and kneading my breasts. I threw my head back, she knew what this did to me. I closed my eyes. 

"Amour.." I moaned. I hated it when she teased me like this. I needed her now, more than ever. I wanted her to take control of me, to throw demands at me, I wanted her to touch me all over. 

"Yes my love?" She tugged the waistband of the flannel pajama pants I stole from her. I lifted my hips off the bed in response and she slowly, painfully slowly, pulled them off, tossing them aside. 

"I need you." I whimpered. Toni kissed her way back up to me, and I squirmed to her touch. I had yet to get used to it, it was too amazing to simply remember. Her boxers, on my body; were the only thing keeping our bodies from not being connected. Toni growled and pulled them off me, nearly ripping them in the process. I instantly felt the length of her press against me. She was bigger and longer than I have ever remembered. 

"I'm not leaving you anymore. I'm home." Home forever. She implied. I felt myself going numb again, so I ignored what she said. Why? Because I knew she was telling the truth. Her service, was now, over. I knew that months ago, but refused to get my hopes up, if I had hope at the time. 

She now, belonged to me. No more interruptions, no more leaving without goodbyes. No more nothing. She gave me a chaste kiss, and pulled away inches from my face, looking me in the eye.  
"I want you now.." I gasped as she began to rub against my womanhood.  
"You're mine!" Toni grunted the last part and pushed into me so deliciously and began thrusting at a slow pace. 

I shrieked, and spread my legs further giving her better access. Toni's thrusts were amazing, absolutely amazing, it was worth waiting all this time, for this. Toni may have been amazing at everything, but she was phenomenal when it came to sex. Her hands were on either side of my face, hoisting her body up so she wouldn't crush me, but yet enough of her was against me. The friction was breath-taking. 

I lifted my hips up to match her thrusts, and moaned in pleasure. My Nails digging into her back, leaving red marks during some thrusts. My legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I felt more and more of Toni enter me. Our bodies clapped together, creating our own rhythm. 

I threw my head back closing my eyes when she began nipping at my neck. "Cheryl." She grunted, thrusting harder, and faster into me. "L-look at me baby." Her face winced, she was near release. 

I was about to explode. I bit my lip, and opened my eyes, to see her glaring down at me. "Say my name." Her voice was husky. I felt my legs shake around her. My walls enclosed on her, I needed to release, or else I'd go crazy. "Toni.." I moaned, my hips meeting her pace. 

"Good.." Toni winced thrusting again, then moaned. "Say it again!" Her voice was full of passion, and lust. It was the sexiest thing alive, to know I did this to her, that I was the cause of this. 

"Toni!" She thrusted into me, harder than ever before. "TT!" Her Lips sucking my nipples, but I kept my eyes on hers .  
"T-toni!" My legs shook around her, as I finally released. I threw my head back and breathed heavily. "Babyy." Toni groaned, releasing not long after. 

She slowly pulled herself out of me and threw herself down beside me, pulling me to close to her. My head rested against her chest, while she hitched my right leg over her waist. I drew circles on her breasts, causing her to shudder. 

"I love you, more than life itself." Toni kissed my forehead. "I love you too." I kissed her chest. 

She pulled me away, and kissed my nose. "That was just a warm up, Mrs. Topaz." 

That? That, was a warm up? Oh God.  
She chuckled at me, and nodded. 

"I am no where near done with you.." Toni shook her head. "I leave you for months, and you expect me to come home and sleep on that?" She sounded offended now, growling and hissing at me.

"But- I cooked.. the food-" I whispered, she cut me off.  
"-Fuck the food, I want you baby." She rolled us over, hovering above me again. I felt her hardness press against my thigh. 

"Now.. where was I?" She kissed my chin, and my collar bone, then slowly disappeared under the bed sheets. "ANTOINETTE TOPAZ!" I gasped. 

I don't think the thunderstorm would be keeping me from sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it ♥️


End file.
